Like an adult would
by microsophie
Summary: AU. Thor, Jane, Fandral, Darcy and Loki in a forest, having fun like a lot of teenagers would, until the all thing turned bad, and someone is put in danger.


-Come on guys! screamed Thor

The young blond ran through the trees, followed by his friends Fendral, Jane, Darcy, and his brother Loki, who was walking far behind them, looking to the ground. The younger Odinson has never fond of the games of his brother but, as they had the same circle of friends, he really had no choice but to follow them. Again. Luckily, his brother stopped and waited for the whole 15 years old kids band to join him.

-Guy, This is a very big tree.

-Right, nodded Fendral, I guess it is the biggest here.

-It is just enormous, smiled Darcy.

-You must have a good view there, dreamt Jane.

Loki just looked at the tree and started to worry a bit. They won't want to go up there, right?

-Guys! I am sure no one will be able to go there. To the higher place.

-I could, said proudly Darcy.

-No you couldn't, laughed Fendral and Thor.

-And why not?

-Well because... Because you're a woman.

-So what?asked Jane

-It's a men's thing, said Thor.

-Not at all! Women can climb tree as well!

-Well okay, Darcy, I dare you to go up.

-All right!

-Please don't...

Everyone turned to see Loki, looking ashamed to speak in front of so much people.

-Why not? Asked darcy.

-It's not safe. it's dangerous, you could be hurt.

-Oh come on brother, don't be such a coward for once! Go on Darcy!

She smiled to Loki and didn't listen to him as he tried to stop her again. She started climbing the tree very fast without looking down, sure of herself.

-Come on Darcy you're the best! screamed Jane.

As she continued, Loki looked up to her. Not a good idea... Really not. After only a few minutes, she had almost reached the higher branch, but the one under her left feet broke and she found herself lik hanged, only restrained by her arms. She screamed in terror and looked down to see her friends as terrified as she was.

-Hold on Darcy!

She finally managed to put her feet on another branch and squeezed the tree trunk for dear life.

-Come on darcy, screamed Fendral, come down!

She looked down again and closed her eyes in fear.

-I can't! I am affraid, This is too high.

A long silence followed and the other kids started talking to each other.

-She as to get down, said Thor

-Yes but how? She is panicking, she can't even move, answered Jane.

-Well, obviously someone has to go get her.

Everyone turned to Loki again.

-What? You almost put her there, the least you can do is to go up and help her to get down.

-I... I can't, said Jane, I suffer of vertigo.

-Well, started Fendral, I still have this problem at my leg...

Everyone turned to Thor.

-Yeah... yeah sure I would like to, but...

He hesitated and Loki looked at him, growing angry.

-What? the mighty Thor can't climb a tree?

-It is a very big tree...

-Of course it is! That's why you told her to go! Now be a good leader as you always say you are and go get her!

-Why me?!

-Because you put her there!

-GUYS! screamed Darcy.

They looked up to her again and saw she was starting to cry.

-Darcy you have to get down!

-How?

-I don't know, said Jane.

-I need help...

-Nobody is able to go get you darcy...

-I will.

Once again, all the kids looked to Loki, astonished.

-You what?

-I will go get her.

-Loki, brother, you are not able to...

-Now shut up Thor! All these years you said you were the best and everyone trusted you, but you are the worst leader ever! Darcy needs help, she is in great danger, thanks to you, and if you are not going, I am!

He looked up to darcy again.

-Hey Darcy! I know I am not really your first choice, but I am coming to get you, just hold on!

Without waiting for his brother to stop him, he started to climb the tree very carefully, using sometimes only the strength of his arms to pull him up and go faster. Suddlently, he heard a crack and saw that the branch were was standing Darcy was starting to break. He really has to be faster. Without really thinking, he started climbing almost like a monkey, trying not to think too much about what he was doing. Faster enough, he reached Darcy and try to occupy her.

-Hey Darcy, I am here okay? It's okay, I will get you down.

He looked at her but she was still refusing to open her eyes.

-Darcy listen, I know I am not the one you wanted to come okay? I know that. I know you are affraid but listen, I am too. I am completely freeking out okay?

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him.

-Why are you here to help me if you are so affraid?

-Because I couldn't let you there.

They remained silent for a few seconds but Loki heard her branch crack again.

-Darcy! Darcy listen to me. You have to jump.

-What?!

-Your branch is gonna break, you have to jump on mine.

-No!

-Darcy you are going to fall!

-I can't jump!

-Please Darcy!

She looked at him and saw that he was actually as affraid as she was right now.

-Darcy, please just for once, trust me.

Trust the trickster... Trust the trickster...

-Okay.

-Good, smiled he. Alright, you jump, and I catch you okay?

-Tou are sure you will catch me?

-Yes, yes I am. Trust me.

After hesitating o few seconds, she finally jumped and, as promised, he caught her with his right arm, holdint a branch with the other. She hugged him, crying in his shoulder, as he tried to calm her down.

-Hey... Hey it is okay, in a few minutes we will be on the ground again alright? I am here.

She looked up at him and had a weird feeling, like she was only able to really see him now. She wasn't looking at Loki the small boy, her long-time almost friend, but at Loki the teenager, taller than all the others, and handsome. She was only seing it now, how handsome he was. With is green eyes, his short black hair. The only one who was brave enough to come and get her. That though seemed to calm her down a bit.

-Alright, we are going to do that carefully okay?

-Okay...

-Hold on to me, I will make the first step and then you take my hand and you follow. Will it be okay for you?

-Yeah, I guess...

Carefuly, he did as he told, and they started to get down. It took them 20 minutes to get down, as Darcy's feet slipped a few times and Loki had to hold her, using all the strengh he has. Finally, they manage to get down and fall together on the ground as all the others rushed to them. Their legs were shaking and Loki couln't feel his arms anymore. His fists were closed, as his whole arm's muscles were paralyzed. Darcy came to him and took him in her arms, hugging him and whispering like thousand thank you. They finally managed to go home and were all so tired that they fell immediatly asleep.

A week later, thor and Loki invited Jane, Darcy and Fendral for the night at home when their parents weren't there, and Thor wasn't surprised when, around 11, he saw his brother and Darcy kissing on Loki's bed. He just smiled, and closed the door.


End file.
